We are Different
by HaruruN Kyouka
Summary: Chapter 2 Update..! Sasuke mulai memikirkan Naruto..? Ada organisasi yang mengincar Jinchuriki...? Teman atau cinta..? My first SasuNaru fic RnR please ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: We Are Different

**Pairing**: SasuNaru.. ( Mgkn d Chap1 blom keliatan..)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Drama / Romance

**Language**: Indonesian

**Warning**: Shounen Ai (Fluff), Boy X Boy, **DON"T LIKE DON"T READ !!!**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**We are Different**

chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Naruto POV

Bukan salahku jika aku di lahirkan dengan kondisi fisik yang tidak menarik. Akupun ingin merasakan menjadi seseorang yang terkenal dan mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Tapi dalam keluargaku hanya aku yang berbeda. Kulitku yang agak kecoklatan terbakar matahari, rambutku yang berwarna kuning dan mataku yang sebiru langit. Diriku mudah untuk di kenali karena beberapa ciri yang ku miliki, terutama tiga goresan di kedua pipiku. Iya, namaku Uchiha Naruto. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sangat terkenal, baik di Konohagakure ataupun di desa lain. Seorang Uchiha selalu memiliki sesuatu yang sempurna, mulai dari rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, mata onix yang bisa berubah menjadi sharingan, kulit yang berwarna putih dan bentuk tubuh dan wajah yang sempurna. Semua orang bermimpi menjadi Uchiha, tapi tidak diriku. Aku yang berbeda ini, selalu menjadi bahan omongan orang-orang desa yang mengatakan bahwa di dalam tubuhku terdapat siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Aku sangat sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha yang lain.

* * *

Normal POV

Matahari pagi menembus jendela kamar Naruto, Naruto terbangun dan bergegas mandi. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di SMA Konohagakure.

" Naruto, kamu sudah bangun, Nak..??" tanya Minato, ibu Naruto. " Iya bu, sekarang aku sedang mandi..!!" jawab Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. " Ya sudah, nanti perginya bareng Sasuke saja ya..?" kata Mikoto lagi. "......" tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. " Naruto..??" panggil Mikoto. " I-Iya, bu.. Aku pergi bersama Sasuke saja.." kata Naruto.

Selesai mandi, Naruto memakai seragam SMA Konohagakure yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat muda. Naruto turun ke bawah dan bergegas menemui Sasuke.

" Sasuke.. Ibu bilang, hari ini aku pergi barengan sama Sasuke.." kata Naruto pelan. " Heh...?? Kamu kan bisa jalan kaki sendiri..?? Aku malas bersama denganmu, jadi kamu pergi sendiri saja..!!" kata Sasuke agak keras. " T-Tapi ibu bilang.." jawab Naruto takut-takut. " Kamu jangan ngadu sama ibu, pergi sendiri sana..!! Manja banget..!!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto yang syok karena di bentak Sasuke, akhirnya memilih jalan kaki sendiri. Padahal jarak antara Uchiha mansion dengan SMA Konohagakure cukup jauh. Naruto berjalan lesu dan kadang-kadang menendang kerikil yang ada di jalan. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mencari keberadaan sesuatu yang mengikutinya. ' Hn..?? Tidak ada apa-apa.. Tapi kok seperti ada yang ngikutin ya..?' pikir Naruto. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan akhirnya sampai di gerbang SMA Konohagakure. Semua murid baru sudah berkumpul di lapangan, Naruto buru-buru berlari menuju barisan yang paling kanan.

" Hah..Hah.. Untung aja, ternyata murid baru kumpulnya lebih cepat.." kata Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. Naruto tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

" Baiklah.. Kita mulai.. Selamat Datang siswa siswi baru tahun ajaran 2006/2007.. Nama saya Tsunade, saya adalah kepala sekolah disini.. Mulai hari ini, kalian akan berada dalam pengawasan saya, dan saya sangat membenci pelanggaran..!! Ingat itu.." kata Tsunade. Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik dan menimbulkan suara mengganggu. " SUDAH SAYA KATAKAN, SAYA BENCI PELANGGARAN.. DAN SAYA BENCI MURID YANG TIDAK MEMPERHATIKAN GURUNYA YANG SEDANG BERBICARA...!!" bentak Tsunade. Semua murid terdiam, Naruto yang berada paling depan diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah semua pengumuman dan ceramah gratis yang diberikan oleh setiap guru yang ada disekolah itu, setiap murid di persilahkan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Naruto memperhatikan daftar kelas yang dia dapat. X1. Kelas spesial. " Heeh..??? Kok aku dapetnya X1 sih..??" kata Naruto kaget. " Ini pasti salah.." katanya lagi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya. Naruto terkejut dan siap-siap lari. " Tunggu dulu, aku tidak bermaksud jahat.." kata orang itu. Naruto menelan ludah kemudian menoleh ke belakang secara perlahan. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda yang berambut merah bata dan memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya. " Kamu siapa..??" tanya Naruto. " Hm.. Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku no Gaara.." kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Gaara dengan grogi. " Namaku Naruto, Uchiha Naruto..". Gaara memperhatikan daftar yang di pegang Naruto. " Kamu juga kelas X1..?" tanya Gaara. " Eh? I-Iya Sabaku-san.." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam daftarnya. " Gaara.." kata Gaara. " Eh..?" kata Naruto tidak mengerti. " panggil Gaara saja, tidak usah terlalu formal.." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. " Ayo, aku juga di X1, kita bisa jadi teman.." kata Gaara kemudian sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto sangat gugup karena Gaara adalah teman pertamanya.

* * *

Gaara membuka pintu kelas dan menarik Naruto masuk. Selain tempatnya yang tersendiri dan jauh dari kelas X yang lain, kelasnya juga lebih luas. Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya karena yang berada di dalam kelas itu hanya beberapa murid saja. Lebih tepatnya sembilan murid. " Heh..?? Kalau cuma sembilan murid, kenapa kelasnya harus seluas ini..?" kata Naruto penasaran. " Karena itu kelas ini spesial.." kata Gaara santai. " Gaara sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tempat ini..?" kata Naruto sambil memandang sekeliling kelas. " Hn, sebelumnya aku sudah pernah melihat-lihat kelas yang akan aku tempati.." kata Gaara. " Oh..." kata Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Naruto dan Gaara memilih tempat duduk yang paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan masuklah tiga orang guru yang salah satunya di ketahui adalah Tsunade, kepala sekolah SMA Konohagakure. Semua murid terdiam. " Ehem.. baiklah.. Kalian yang berada di sini adalah murid yang istimewa, jadi kelas kalian di pisahkan dari kelas-kelas yang lain.." kata Tsunade. Tiba-tiba seorang murid mengangkat tangannya. " Ya..?" kata Tsunade. " Bu, mengapa di kelas ini hanya ada sembilan murid..?" tanyanya. " Hm.. karena kalian memiliki sesuatu yang sangat penting dan istimewa.." kata Tsunade. Murid itu ingin bertanya kembali tapi di potong oleh seorang kakek tua berambut putih panjang. " yah, sebaiknya kalian semua mulai membiasakan diri dan jangan bertanya macam-macam.. Cukup mengikuti pelajaran yang di berikan oleh para guru saja.." kata kakek tua itu. " Benar seperti apa yang Jiraiya katakan.. Kalian cukup melakukan yang terbaik untuk diri kalian sendiri.." kata Tsunade menutup pembicaraan dan berjalan keluar kelas X1 diikuti oleh kedua orang lainnya.

Semua murid kembali terdiam memikirkan alasan mereka di pisahkan dari kelas lain. Tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan berbicara. " Apa mungkin karena Nibi ini ya..??" katanya pelan, meskipun begitu dapat di dengar oleh murid-murid yang lain. " Ha..?? kamu juga punya..?? Kata orang-orang di dalam tubuhku tersegel Hachibi.." kata seorang murid laki-laki berkulit coklat gelap. " Begitu..?? Aku juga.. Jangan-jangan kelas ini.." kata seorang murid yang lain.

" Ini kelas khusus untuk Jinchurichi...??" kata Hachibi. Naruto tekejut, kemudian teringat dengan perkataan orang desa yang mengatakan bahwa di dalam tubuhnya terdapat siluman rubah berekor sembilan. " Berarti aku Kyuubi...??" kata Naruto. Gaara memandang wajah Naruto yang berkeringat dingin. " Aku Ichibi, Naruto.." kata Gaara. Naruto memandang Gaara sesaat kemudian terduduk. " Tapi.. ku kira itu semua bohong.." kata Naruto lirih. " Awalnya juga aku merasa itu semua bohong, tapi begitulah kenyataanya.." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang di kelilingi oleh siswi-siswi baru.

" Kyaaa.. Sasuke-senpai.. Ini nomor teleponku..."

" Sasuke-senpai sudah punya pacar belum..??"

" Sasuke-senpai mau makan bersamaku..?"

Begitulah kira-kira perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh siswi-siswi tersebut. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan mereka dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

" Ah.." kata Naruto.

" Ada apa, Naruto..?" tanya Gaara.

" A-Aku lupa bawa bentou.." kata Naruto.

" Oh.. Beli saja di kantin.." kata Gaara.

" A-aku tidak bawa uang jajan..." kata Naruto lemas.

" Hah.. Ya sudah, biar aku yang traktir.." kata Gaara kemudian.

* * *

TEEEEEETTTT........

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan merdunya. Semua murid berebut untuk meningalkan kelas dan pulang ke rumah. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Naruto berjalan menemuinya,

" Sasuke..? Belum pulang...??" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Bukan urusanmu..!!!" kata Sasuke sambil pergi menjauh.

Naruto tertegun, kemudian berjalan pulang ke Uchiha Mansion. Hari pertama di sekolah yang baru selesai di lalui..

" Aku pulang... Kata Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto buru-buru melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang kumpul keluarga.

" Kita tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya seperti ini.." terdengar suara pria yang agak berat dan dingin, Uchiha Fugaku.

" Tapi, kita sudah merawatnya selama 15 tahun.." kata Mikoto.

" Dia itu siluman, tidak pantas berada di sini.. Nanti malah membahayakan Sasuke dan kita semua.." kata Fugaku.

Naruto terkejut mendengar hal itu, kemudian terus mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut.

" Lagipula dia bukanlah anak kandung kita.. Sudah saatnya dia sadar bahwa dia bukanlah seorang Uchiha.. Melainkan seorang Namikaze.." kata Fugaku.

Naruto tersentak mendengar nama Namikaze. Keluarga pembunuh yang di bantai habis oleh penduduk 15 tahun yang lalu. Naruto mengetahui hal itu karena tidak sengaja membaca dokumen lama milik Fugaku.

" Dia itu Kyuubi, Mikoto.. lagipula di dalam dirinya mengalir darah pembunuh, dan kamu tahu pasti bahwa aku adalah penjaga keamanan di desa ini.. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang anak yang akan mengahancurkan desa ini berada di rumah kita..?" kata Fugaku lagi.

Naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia menangis dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Sasuke yang hendak ke kamar melihat Naruto menangis, Naruto hampir menambrak Sasuke tapi naruto buru-buru menghindari Sasuke dan terjatuh.

" Aduh.." Naruto meringis kesakitan, kakinya sedikit membiru. " Bodoh.." kata Sasuke dingin. Naruto berusaha bangkit dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke penasaran dan segera menuju ruang keluarga.

" Sasuke..?? A-ada apa..??" kata Mikoto gugup.

" Hn, tidak ada apa-apa.. Hanya saja Naruto menangis, sepertinya dia baru saja dari sini.." kata Sasuke.

" Apa..??" kata Mikoto panik.

" Hn, biarkan saja Mikoto.. Aku tahu kok dia ada di situ.." kata Fugaku.

" Kalian, dia itu sudah 15 tahun bersama kita.. Apakah tidak ada rasa kasih sayang kalian terhadap dirinya..??" kata Mikoto emosi.

" Heh.. Maksud Ibu apa..?" tanya Sasuke.

" Ah..!!" Mikoto menutp mulutnya dengan tangan.

"........" Fugaku terdiam.

" Siapa Naruto..??" tanya Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu di kamarnya. Naruto tidak menyadari adanya orang lain yang sedari tadi mengikutinya..

* * *

TBC

* * *

Fuh, Chapter 1 slese jg..

Ah, Gomen yah.. Mungkin Haru mengecewakan para Reader2 sekalian.. ( Klo da yg bca..)

Ini fic pertama Haru, isi dan jalan ceritanya, (mungkin semuanya) masih parah, kacau deh..

Mungkin reader2 yg terhrmt mau kasih saran, atau nasihat buat Haru..

Sudikah untuk me-Review...??

Sblumnya,,Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: We Are Different

**Pairing**: SasukeXNaruto

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Drama / Romance

**Language**: Indonesian

**Warning**: Shounen Ai (Fluff), Boy X Boy, Semi-Canon, Semi-AU.. Ah pokok'na gitu d.. **DON"T LIKE DON"T READ !!!**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Note : **Klo yang huruf italic, itu tuh kayak pikiran yg udah lewat.. Mengingat saja gitu..

* * *

**We are Different**

Chapter 2

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di Konohagakure. Semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Beberapa burung gereja mematuk-matuk jendela kamar Naruto. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

" Urgh.." Naruto menyipitkan matanya yang silau karena terkena sinar matahari. " Wah~~ kalian yang membangunkan aku ya.." kata Naruto sambil berusaha menyentuh burung-burung gereja itu.

Tok Tok Tok

" Ya..??" kata Naruto malas.

" Ini ibu, Naruto.." kata Mikoto lembut.

" Oh.. Masuk saja,Bu.." kata Naruto.

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan menghampiri Naruto. " Naruto, kamu belum siap-siap ke sekolah..?" kata Mikoto sambil membereskan tempat tidur Naruto.

" AH..!! J-Jangan, Bu.. Biar aku sendiri yang bereskan.." kata Naruto.

Mikoto tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan terus membereskan tempat tidur naruto.

" Ibu.. Biar aku saja yang kerjakan.." ulang Naruto.

Mikoto berhenti bergerak, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah.

" Maaf, Bu.. hari ini aku bangun agak siang, jadi-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mikoto sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

" I-Ibu..??" kata Naruto heran.

" Jangan, Naruto.." kata Mikoto parau.

" Jangan..??" kata Naruto.

" Jangan menempatkan jarak antara Ibu dan dirimu,Naruto.." badan Mikoto bergetar.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian membalas pelukan Mikoto. " Aku.." kata Naruto pelan.

Air mata Mikoto tidak dapat di bendung lagi, " Apapun yang ibu lakukan selama ini, apapun yang ibu berikan selama ini, itu semua karena ibu menyayangimu...". Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

" .....karena sampai kapanpun, kamu adalah anak ibu, dan ibu selalu menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi..". Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Naruto. " Karena itu... apapun yang orang-orang katakan, apapun yang mereka lakukan terhadapmu, ibu selalu ada di pihakmu.. Maka dari itu ibu mohon, jangan memberikan jarak antara kita.." kata Mikoto sambil menghapus air matanya.

"............iya,Bu.." Naruto tersenyum.

" Jangan berhenti memanggilku 'Ibu', Naruto..." kata Mikoto sebelum keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto memandang ibunya yang berjalan keluar kamarnya. " Maafkan aku.." kata Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Mikoto. Air mata Mikoto kembali mengalir.

* * *

**Di SMA KONOHAGAKURE...**

Naruto yang datang telat, berlari ke arah kelasnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

BRAAKKK

Pintu kelas di banting oleh seseorang yang pastinya adalah Naruto. Semua murid memandangi Naruto dengan heran.

" Hosh Hosh.. Maaf.. Aku.. telat.." kata Naruto.

Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, " Hari ini belajar sendiri.. Kakashi-sensei yang mengajar jam pertama sampai jam ketiga, berhalangan hadir.."

" Heh..??" kata Naruto menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang agak-agak berlebihan.

" Hmm.." Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hah... Rugi aku lari-lari dari rumah.." kata Naruto kecewa.

" Hm.." jawab Gaara.

" A-Apa sih..??" kata Naruto.

Gaara tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Naruto mengikuti Gaara ke barisan belakang, karena memang dirinya setempat duduk dengan Gaara.

Naruto memandang tempat duduk di sebelahnya, " Gaara, kok si Nibi nggak ada..??" tanya Naruto.

Gaara memandang kursi di sebelah Naruto," Hm.. Mungkin sakit.." jawa Gaara asal.

" Bodoh, Jinchurichi itu tidak mungkin sakit.." kata Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Mau tidak mau, Gaara mulai serius memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan. " Kamu benar, Naruto.." ' Kemana perginya si Nibi yang banyak omong itu..?' pikir Gaara.

" Hah.. Gaara, bosen deh.. Mendingan kita makan.." kata Naruto.

" Bawa bentou..?" tanya Gaara.

" Ah..!! Lupa lagi.. Hehehe.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Jadi, minta di traktir lagi..?" tanya Gaara lagi.

" Enak aja, hari ini aku bawa uang jajan.. Sebagai balasan yang kemarin, hari ini aku yang traktir.." kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara menuju kantin.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedang malas mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shizune-sensei, menangkap bayangan wajah Naruto yang sedang bergandengan dengan Gaara. Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian di hari sebelumnya.

_" Siapa Naruto...?" kata Sasuke._

_" Naruto itu adikmu...!!" kata Mikoto agak keras._

_" Dia itu anak angkat keluarga Uchiha.." kata Fugaku dengan ekspresi datar._

_" Aku tahu itu, tapi siapa itu Namikaze dan apa itu Kyuubi..??" kata Sasuke._

_" Ayah..!! Jangan.." kata Mikoto._

_" ......Namikaze adalah keluarga yang terkenal jauh sebelum kamu lahir, Sasuke. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kamu tidak mengenalnya." Fugaku menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya._

_" Awalnya, keluarga Namikaze cukup dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga kaya raya dan sangat terkenal dan Minato Namikaze adalah seorang walikota yang sangat di sayangi oleh semua warga Konohagakure. Tapi.." Fugaku terdiam sesaat._

_" Tapi apa, Ayah..?" tanya Sasuke penasaran._

_" Tapi, ada suatu rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh beberapa orang saja, termasuk aku." kata Fugaku._

_" Heh..?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_Fugaku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak kecil dan meletakkannya di meja._

_Sasuke memandangi benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah lukisan. " I-Ini..?"_

_" Ini adalah Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang merupakan siluman yang di jaga oleh keluarga Namikaze. Pada dasarnya siluman membutuhkan darah manusia untuk bertahan hidup, maka dari itu.. Kyuubi mulai menggunakan tubuh Minato untuk mencari korban. Mungkin saja, Minato sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang Kyuubi lakukan terhadap dirinya." Fugaku berhenti lagi._

_" Tapi seorang warga Konohagakure melihat apa yang Kyuubi lakukan, Membunuh dan menghisap darah warga menggunakan tubuh Minato. Warga tersebut segera melaporkan hal itu kepadaku, yang merupakan penjaga keamanan Konohagakure. Aku mendatangi kediaman keluarga Namikaze dan membicarakan hal itu. Minato sangat terkejut dan sedikit emosi, kemudian memintaku keluar dari kediamannya. Dan pada saat itu, Naruto masih berada di dalam kandungan Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto. Sama halnya dengan dirimu yang saat itu masih berada di dalam kandungan ibumu."_

_Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis._

_" Seminggu setelah kedatanganku ke kediaman Namikaze, warga yang marah beramai-ramai datang ke kediaman Namikaze untuk menurunkan jabatan Minato dan mengusir mereka dari Konohagakure. Minato panik, dan Kyuubi yang mereka jaga memaksa keluar.." Fugaku terdiam, berat untuk melanjutkan._

_" Terus apa..?" Sasuke memaksa ayahnya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya._

_"...Kyuubi mengamuk dan membunuh hampir seluruh penduduk Konohagakure. Minato yang merasa bersalah, berusaha menghentikan Kyuubi. Dan akhirnya.. Minato menggunakan cara terakhir, yaitu menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh bayi yang baru lahir, di tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi berhasil di segel, tapi itu mengorbankan nyawa kedua orang tuanya." kata Fugaku sambil menyimpan gulungan itu ke dalam kotak._

_" Itu berarti Minato adalah pahlawan... Tapi kenapa di panggil pembunuh..?" kata Sasuke._

_Fugaku memandang wajah Sasuke, kemudian menghela nafas berat._

_" Karena Kyuubi telah menghancurkan dan membunuh hampir seluruh penduduk Konohagakure..." kata Fugaku._

_" Hanya karena itu..? Bukankah semua itu salah Kyuubi, dan jika bukan karena Minato, Kyuubi akan membunuh semua penduduk Konohagakure.. Bukan begitu..?" kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Entah karena apa, tapi Sasuke merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini._

_" Warga Konohagakure yang tersisa sudah terlanjur benci dan menganggap Minato sebagai seorang pembunuh..." jawab Fugaku._

_" Che, hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu..? Terus, kenapa Uchiha mengangkat Naruto sebagai anak..?" tanya Sasuke lagi._

_Fugaku terdiam sesaat. " Karena Namikaze mempercayakan Uchiha.. Karena-"_

_" CUKUP..!!!" kata Mikoto dengan keras._

_" Kenapa..?" kata Sasuke penasaran._

_" Ayah, jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu itu.. Biarkan yang sudah berlalu, jangan di ungkit-ungkit lagi.." kata Mikoto berusaha agar emosinya tidak meledak._

_" Mudah untukmu, Mikoto.." kata Fugaku seraya pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dan Sasuke._

_Sasuke yang tahu kebiasaan ayahnya, memilih untuk diam dan kembali ke kamarnya._

* * *

"....ke..?"

" Sasuke...??" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara, " Ada apa.." kata Sasuke datar.

" Heh, tumben sekali seorang Uchiha melamun.." ejek Neji.

" Bukan urusanmu.." kata Sasuke dingin.

" Cih, buktinya kamu tidak sadar bahwa jam pelajaran Shizune-sensei sudah berakhir.." kata Neji.

Sasuke mengakui bahwa apa yang di katakan Neji itu semuanya benar, tapi karena dia seorang Uchiha...yah..

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju atap, di ikuti oleh Neji.

Memang kebiasaan seorang Uchiha menyendiri di atap, di temani oleh sahabatnya, seorang Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menyender ke diniding. Pikirannya kembali melayang, memikirkan seseorang yang terus mengganggu pikirannya dari semalam. Neji yang melihat keanehan Sasuke memilih untuk membiarkannya.

Sasuke POV

Hah.. Kenapa aku ini.. Kenapa hanya ada dia di dalam otakku sekarang.. Padahal aku membencinya.. Padahal dia itu bukan siapa-siapa aku.. Tapi, jujur, aku tidak benar-benar membencinya.. Aku hanya tidak mau terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa bahwa apa yang aku lakukan itu salah..? Padahal selama ini tidak ada masalah.. Dan mengapa dengan setiap kesulitan yang dia hadapi, dia masih bisa tertawa bahagia.. Atau, itu hanyalah senyum palsu..?

Hah... Aku merasa bahwa aku ini aneh, memikirkan dia terlalu berlebihan.

Normal POV

" Sasuke, kamu ini aneh.. Ini sudah bel masuk.. Apa kamu mau bolos pelajaran selanjutnya..?" kata Neji.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji kemudian menarik Neji kembali ke kelas tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

TEEEEETTT...

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru, di karenakan hari sudah mendung dan mereka tidak ingin kebasahan sebelum sampai di rumah. Naruto berlari menuju gerbang, kali ini dia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di samping gerbang.

Naruto POV

Aduh... ada Sasuke.. Apa lebih baik aku cuekin saja ya..?? Tapi itu kan tidak sopan.. Hah, lebih baik aku coba sapa dulu..

" Sasuke.." panggilku pelan.

Ku lihat dia menoleh ke arahku. Aduh~ pasti dia akan membentakku seperti sebelumnya.

" Hn.. Kelasmu lama sekali.." kata Sasuke.

" I-Iya.. Tadi Tsunade-sensei yang masuk.." jawabku sambil meremas-remas ujung jaketku. Aku takut memandang wajahnya.

" Aku menunggumu.." jawabnya.

Eh..?? T-Tadi dia bilang menungguku..?? Benarkah itu..? Atau aku salah dengar..?

" Dobe, aku menunggumu untuk membicarakan sesuatu.." katanya lagi.

" Bicara apa..?" tanyaku pelan.

" Aku-"

Tes...Tes...Tes...

Hujan mulai turun, tapi aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan Sasuke. " Lanjutkan saja, Sasuke.." kataku pelan.

" Baka Dobe, nanti kamu sakit.. Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi.." kata Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku pulang ke rumah.

S-Sasuke memegang tanganku..? Ah.. Ada apa ini..?? Kenapa jantungku..?? Kenapa..?? Sensasi apa ini.. Wajahku terasa panas, bukan karena demam, tapi... Ah.. Aku pusing..

" Naruto..?" kata Sasuke.

" I-Iya..?" jawabku sambil berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan wajahku yang memerah.

" Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah.." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke... Kenapa hari ini berbeda sekali...??

* * *

Normal POV

" Kami pulang..." kata Sasuke. Kosong. Tidak ada jawaban.

" Sasuke.?" kata Naruto.

" Hm.. mungkin ayah dan ibu sedang pergi.." kata Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

" Naruto.." panggil Sasuke.

" Ya... Sasuke..?" jawab Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

" Lebih baik kamu mandi, nanti kamu demam.." kata Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto memanas, " I-Iya, aku mandi dulu.." jawab Naruto gugup kemudian buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil sambil mengatur letak koleksi gundamnya.

" Hah.. tadi Sasuke mau ngomongin apa ya..? Penasaran deh.." kata Naruto. Naruto mulai merasakan efek samping dari lari-larian di tengah hujan. " Ha...Hachiuuh..!!"

"Sroot... Heh, jadi ngantuk.. tidur dulu deh..." kata Naruto sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

KABOOMMMM..

" Hah..Hah.." Gaara memegang lengannya yang terkena ledakan.

" Bagaimana..?? Jinchuriki,Hn..." kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sambil menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

" Itu tidak penting..!! Jangan ganggu aku..!!" bentak Gaara.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa mengejek. " Oh ya..?? Bodoh sekali kalian para Jinchuriki mau di peralat oleh Konohagakure. Bukankah lebih baik bergerak sendiri, hn..?"

" Bukan urusanmu.." kata Gaara sambil berlari menjauhi pemuda pirang itu.

" Heh..?? Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi..??" kata pemuda itu dengan wajah licik.

Gaara tersentak, ' Naruto..!!'

..._Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku... Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta... Ano koro ni modoreru nara..._

Handphone Blackberry Naruto berbunyi dengan kerennya. Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan kaki di kasur dan kepala di lantai, terbangun dan mencari hpnya.

" Mana sih nih Hp..??" kata Naruto. " Ah ini.."

" Halo...?" kata Naruto malas.

" Hah..Hah.. Naruto..!!" kata suara di seberang,

" Hei, siapa nih..?" kata Naruto agak sebal dengan orang yang membangunkan tidurnya.

" Ini Gaara, Naruto.."

" Oh, ada apa..??" kata Naruto lagi.

" Lebih baik, kamu tutup jendela, pintu, ventilasi, semuanya.. Sekarang..!!" kata Gaara.

" Heh..?? Buat apa..?" kata Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

" Ada organisasi yang mencari Jinchuriki seperti kita.. Kemungkinan sekarang mereka sedang menuju Uchiha Mansion-" sambungan telepon terputus.

" Halo..?? Gaara..?? Kamu kenapa..?? Halo..??" kata Naruto panik. ' Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara ledakan sebelum sambungan terputus. Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya..?' pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba..

BRAAKKK

Jendela kamar Naruto di buka dengan paksa oleh seseorang.

" Siapa itu...??" kata Naruto dengan wajah pucat. Dia teringat dengan apa yang baru saja Gaara katakan.

Seseorang berjubah hitam dengan gambar awan berwarna merah darah masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan jarak antara dirinya dengan orang tidak di kenal itu.

" Selamat malam, Kyuubi.." kata orang tersebut sambil berdiri di atas tempat tidur Naruto.

" M-Manusia berwajah Lollipop...???"

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Balesan Review** **Chapter 1** : ( Haru gk tau mo bkin d atas ato d bawah..)

✙ Via-chan : Ah, nggak gitu ko.. Thx da review.. Jgn kpok baca n nge-review fic gaje Haru yah...

✙ Light-nee : Dah Haru bles wat PM.. ^_^ Baca fic Haru yah..

✙ Rei no Otome : wah, Haru musti manggil pa nih..?? Rei-senpai..?? Itu Haru yg terlalu semangat ngetik, pas sadar, dah d publish d.. Haru orang'na gk teliti *urgh*..

Rei-senpai d rawat..?? Mank lgie skit yah..?? wah, Haru doain cpet sembuh ya... Jgn kpok bc fic Haru..

✙ Ata Luph : Haru panggil Ata-senpai yah, al Haru nak baru d FFn.. Iyah, emang terlalu ngebut sih.. Ata-senpai gk lemot, mank Haru'na yg terlalu mo cpet kelar.. Hehe..

Nih Chap2 review jg yah.. Gomen, klo ternyata gk seperi yg Ata-senpai inginkan...

✙ Review yg laen dah Haru balez lewat PM.. ^_^

* * *

Hah~ capek bikin dlam 2 ½ jam..

Punggung jd skitttt...

Minna-san.. Mungkin fic Haru masih kacangan, gaje gitu.. tp Haru mohon review'na yah..

D Chapter 2 nih, kyak'na ni crita gk berkembang yah..?? *nangis,guling2*

Mungkin reader2 yg terhrmt mau kasih saran, atau nasihat buat Haru.. Kritikan jg boleh..

Sudikah untuk me-Review...??

Sblumnya,,Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san..

**Note **: Spesial thx wat Light-nee yg dah jadi tempt wat bertanya oleh Haru.. Gomen yah, Haru ngerepotin Light-nee...


End file.
